Pokemon Obsidian
by BobandPhil
Summary: Two friends start a journey and what they find will change their lives for good, after what they see, there will be no turning back, they are on a one way trip to the most fucked up thing ever...(We don't own Pokemon nor do we make any money from doing this and we also don't own any thing we make references to but we do own the OCs)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1.

ryu woke up in his penthouse apartment trying to figure out why he was on the floor and why his drapes were on fire. after grabbing some water and putting out his drapes it started coming back to him. he had been arguin with his riolu about who was cooler, dave or dirk srider, the argument got so heated that she used blaze kick and knocked him out and set his drapes on fire. its really lucky she didnt have the move down yet and couldnt make a proprer flame enough to ignite him but unfortunately they were enough to burn his drapes.

after doing that he decided he needed to take in his appearence and make sure he wasnt seriously injured. besides a bit of soreness on his face he felt fine but he learned after a bad encounter with some leeches that no matter how good you feel unless you check it out you could be dying. he went to the mirror and didnt really mind what he saw. his features while not chiseled werent that bad to look at. infact he quite liked looking at himself. but enough admiring himself, he needed to treat the burn on his cheek. after treating his wounds... he was bored. really... really... bored.

" i need to do something with my life. i mean just sitting here all the time is killing me and making my pokemon restless. normally riolu will just get pissy and go in her ball not all out attack me." what he didnt know was the a little blue ball of fluff was standing right behind him.

" well if you dont like it maybe we should start on our journey." riolu said from behind him " i mean really man the last time you went out that didnt involve food was two weeks ago when you went to the daycare center to bother your friend." riolu while being much stronger than ryu could ever be was an annoying broad who he could only handle in small doses. but no matter how annoying she is - or potentially lethal - she was right. he had been prolonging it for far to long. turned 16 last year and he still hadnt started even though he meant to. he had met the guy at the daycare -cole was his name- last year a litte while after his birthday. they had become fast friends even though they tormened each other all the time. the day care is also where he met riolu, an egg that wasnt wanted by the trainer and had lived in the daycare for about a year before he adopted her. before that he had two other pokemon for a while. a female poochyena and a female ralts. even though he had them for so long they hadnt evolved because he never did any training. thats not to say they werent strong, because they were all tough, it just meant that compared to a trainer with the same pokemon who had had them for the same amount of time they werent nearly as strong as they would be. he could still beat the first gym but he just hadnt felt like starting. but seeing as his pokemon were starting to destroy his apartment (more so than usual) he figured if he didnt start he would be destroyed.

" alright i get your point. where are the others?"

" ralts and pochyena were partying all night last night so they are still in there balls with hangovers." ryu has a very bad habit of partying his ass off every two or three days. and his pokemon usually join in, getting drunk as hell and singing like assholes, but then again its all in good fun so no one gives a shit. usually at least half the building is up there partying with ryu and his pokemon and the other residents tend to bring there pokemon as well. the weirdest thing to ever happen at one of ryus parties was when one of his neighbors got thrown off the balcony and had to be rescued by someones charizard. he woudlnt have gotten thrown off in the first place if he hadnt tried to have sex with the extremly male rydon, but thats what happens when you get so drunk you cant see straight.

" well wake em up they need to be informed before we start."

" you got it boss" riolu said with an evil glint in her eye, she went over to where there pokeballs were sitting on a chair along with some girls panties who were never getting them back, and started violently shaking the balls effectively waking them up. when the sensory perception of a pokeball is on the pokemon get extremly uncomfortable if you start shaking the balls. its essentially the same sensation a fish gets if you shake its bag but with much less deadly results. a moment later ralts and poochyena exploded out of there balls in a burst of light.

"ok ryu this beter be good. because if you just woke me up from a hangover for nothing im going to crush your balls with my mind. and them im going to puke in your bed." ralts growled at me in a very pissed off voice. ralts was your typical party animal as well as being a bit of an alchohlic. but she was all around a nice girl. poochyena didnt say anything but then again she almost never did. poochyena due to reasons that are curently uknown didnt not talk very much and often went entire weeks without sayin a word. while this disconcerted ryu he wasnt going to press the issue. he figured if there was a reason behind it it would come out eventually.

" ok guys listen up. ive been thinking and riolu has been kicking me and ive come to a decision... were getting chinese food tonight!"

"yay" ralts squeled

"WHAT" riolu bellowed as is she were the devil himself

"well we cant start until there hangovers are gone, now can we? i mean seriously what would they do if i decided i want to go to the gym today? theyd get there asses kicked. so tonight were gonna have chinese food and then were gonna start tomorow. ok?"

"fine" riolu grumbled like a spoiled child.

"good. now ralts and poochyena you can go back to sleep for now, ill wake up when the food gets here. then tomorrow we are gonna start on our journey." ryu said while posing as if he had just won something.

"kay" ralts responded. and her and poochyen went back in there balls to sleep.

a few hours later ryu was at the daycare outside goldenrod looking for his buddy cole. after a short searcg he founds cole sitting on the fence watching his pokemon as well as the daycare pokemon eat. while ryu usually wore pinstriped suits that looked like they were tailored by god himself cole wore a blue hoodie with a great ball on he back as well blue jeans. and while ryu wore expensive leather dress shoes cole wore work boots that looked like they were kaked in poke-shit and probably were based on his proffesion.

"cole" ryu called over, cole turned around to look who it was and subsequently fell off the fence apparently those headphones while not enough to drown out ryus voice were more than enough to make him forget he was sitting on a fence. after picking himself up cole responded.

" ryu. whats up man? why do you smell like burning flesh?"

"long story anyway i came to tell you that tommorow im starting my journey. im gonna start here and go around till i got all the badges and then im gonna take down the champion."

" thats cool dude. actually i was planning on starting myself. i was just gonna hang around and make my pokemon tough rather than do gym challenges but i hadnt figured out a good route yet. hey i just got an idea, how about we travel together?"

" dude thts rockin' how about you meet me outside the goldenrod gym tommorow and well start?"

"ok thats fine. tommorow it is. later dude."

"later indeed." ryu left with a shit eating grin on his face. not only was he starting his journey tommorow but his budy cole was going with him.

this was goin to rock.


	2. Chapter 2

chap: 2

ryu was standing outside goldenrod gym waiting on cole to get there. riolu opted to stand there with him but then again she never went in her ball anyway. she had an intense dislike and almost fear of pokeballs for reasons which she would not mention. the day was cool and cloudless a perfect day to kick someones ass. that someone was either going to be cole if he didnt show up soon, or kagura the leader of the gym. and if everything goes well the'yd both get stomped. kagura was whitneys replacement, has been for some time. no ones sure what happened to whitney she just dissapeared six years ago. some people have theories but nothings been confimed. kagura was a tall light skinned lady with almond shaped brown eyes. she also huge breast implants fake as blond hair and bleached teeth (also a bleeched asshole if the rumors are to be believed.) a few minutes later cole showed up looking like he usually did except his hair was scorched. infact everything about him was scorched

"the hell happened to you? you look like you just got out of a bad relationship with a magmar."

"torchic got bent outta shape about something." he muttered poking his thumb at the little bird walking next to him on the ground. "i think it had something to do with homestuck, i dont know. all's i can remember is something about dirk and thend blinding pain from a flamethrower attack." ryu looked at riolu remembering there own argument about dirk.

'such a silly thing to get so annoyed about.' ryu thought ' but then again dave is better no matter what anyone says and im not letting this little blue fur ball that shits in a box cause its not tall enough to use the toilet say that dirk is better, id rather get my ass kicked again.'

"right... well lets beat kagura and then get going." ryu said doing his best not to start laughing.

plowing through the gym trainers was easy enough most of there pokemon ony needing one or two attacks to take em out. then they got to where kagura was supposed to be... and she wasnt there. ryu not to be cheated started looking immeadiatly with cole right behind him. they found a door partially opened with light on the other side. there was some... wet... sound... coming from the room. ryu being his sneaky self decided to take a peak, and what he saw did not suprise him at all. kagura, a total whore if the rumors are to be believed, was slobering all over the cock of a zangoose. apparently she was doing pretty well to considering the look on the zangooses face. ryu always the prudent one whipped out his camera and stared video taping it. because of ryu's years of doing and seeing crazy ass shit wasnt all that alarmed at what was going on nor was he that bothered. in the world they lived this sort of thing was common, and while not everyone knew about it, it was not only legal but endorsed by the pokemon league. as long as everyones willing and knows what they're getting into know one gives a shit as long as you dont start humping on the streets. cole unfortunatly was not aware of this fact (nor was he aware of kaguras reputation), and due to the sheer size of the zangoose kagura had a few tears in her eyes due to her gag reflex. coles reponse was,

" HOLY SHIT THAT ZANGOOSE IS MOUTH RAPING KAGURA!" of course they both heard that an whipped there heads around in suprise. that also happened to be the same moment that the zangoose came. so he accidentally shot his load in kaguras eye as well as all over her hair. the resulting scream of pain was downright hilarious. ryu was very glad he got that on tape and was going to put that on facebook later. after a bit of cleaning up later ryu and (begrudingly) kagura got to explaining what actually happened "ok there is no way that that could have been consensual. i mean you were crying for christ sake."

" yeah this was totally nonconsensual, i mean look at that face. that look of joy and ecstacy could only indicate rape. and of course everyone knows that when you force girls to blow you they start immediatly fingering themselves which is what my camera says happened." ryu condesendingly ranted while showing cole the footage.

" HEY! you filmed that? give it here now!" kagura squeled in that annoying voice of hers

"battle me for it" ryu says in a nonchalant voice " you win you get the camera i win however and i get the badge and keep my camera."

" fine im going to kick your ass up and down this gym you little bitch." kagura shouted in a very whore like manner and cole either losing interest in the conversation or just not giving a shit in general put up his headphones and sat on the bleachers to watch the show.

"so how we gonna do this?" ryu questioned kagura after they had taken there places

" two on two bitch and since you dont have any badges i guess ill go easy on you" cole chuckled to himself in the corner and ryu just smirked

" thats fine by me. ralts come on out and fuck this bitch up.!" ryu shouted and threw the ball containing ralts into the middle of the field. ralts appeared in a flash of light and unexpectadly had a whiskey bottle in her hand.

"fuck im up cleffa" kagura cursed as she tossed the ball revealing a tiny pink ball of shit.

"ralts would you kindly use confusion and end this travesty?"

"yoush gots it boshs" ralts slured in a drunken frenzy. but it succesfully blasted that cleffa into unconsciousness with one blow.

"so kagura,want to concede now or get your ass kicked more?" ryu taunted

"fuck off pretty boy. cleffa return" kagura pointed the ball and returned the bleeding cleffa " taurous fuck this bitch up" kagura shouted and tossed a ball containing a very pissed off looking tauros.

"ralts use psy-WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" ryu shielded his eyes from the bright light that was emanating from ralts. as the light grew brighter she got bigger until the light subsided leaving behind a slightly less drunk kirlia.

"well that felt... pretty good. cant wait to do that again. now what were you saying boss?

"err yeah go ahead and use psywave on that tauros. if you knock it out with one hit i'll buy you another bottle of whiskey before we leave town.

" you got it." kirlia said then proceeded to fight.

it actually wasnt much of a fight. kirlia started by teleporting behind the tauros effectively confusing the fuck out of it. then she gathered her psychic powers in shimmering blue waves and blasted the tauros with them all at once knocking it out again in one hit. kagura was understandibly shocked. " how the fuck did a no badge douche bag like you beat me?."

" my pokemon spent a lot of time in the daycare visiting friends of theres, and while they were there they were always getting stronger." ryu casually responded " now if you dont mind id like my badge now." he held out his hand in a douchy gesture of supperiority. whitney angrily took a badge and placed it in his hand. " great now if you dont mind how about you give my friend cole a battle. if i know him like i think i do then he is itching to make your pokemon bleed." cole who had taken off his headphones at this point was silently snickering in the corner.

"fine at the very least ill beat one of you." kagura pouted and took her place on the field.

"cole shes all ready for ya." ryu shouted up to his friend after he recalled kirlia.

"thanks bud." cole said and he slowly made his way down the bleachers when he reached the trainers box he called out to kagura " just so you know im just as strong as he was so you might want to go a little harder on me."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3.

"just so you know im just as strong as he was so you might want to go a little harder on me" cole called over to kagura making her face turn bright red in indignation

"fine you little bitch im gonna fuck you up" kagura called back more and more ghetto accent's slipping into her voice.

"i seem to recal a blonde haired bitch saying that to my friend before he kicked her ass just a few minutes ago. she kinda looked like you except a little less red." cole taunted icily while kagura grew more and more agitated

"oh it is on! miltank, fuck this bitch up" kagura cussed again.

"machop, do your thing." cole replied once again emotionlessley while puting up his headphones. the pokemon sensing there trainers agitation began to fight without any commands being issued. miltank, knowing his trainers strategies so well began to spam rollout continously. the pokemon was spinning around the floor blasting into machop, or at least he would be if machop asnt fast enough to dodge "use mach punch before it hits you again."

machop ,being good at what he did, dodged to the side with perfect timing and slamed the miltank in the side and knocking it on its ass. miltank being faster than it looked got right up and waited for kagura to give an order.

"miltank stomp that foo' " more and more of that street comiing out. ryu lounging on the bleachers started chuckling at that one

" i think she means buissness cole you might want to those headphones off." ryu shouted so that cole could hear him

" i think your right" cole said in an annoyed tone slowly taking down his headphones. " looks like should put in a little effort. machop! use low kick to slide under that stomp and to take out his other leg." machop understanding the order before it was finished rushed the miltank who had one leg up ready to stomp. the sliding low kick put a hairline fracture in the miltanks shin but he was taking the injury well. miltanks, becoming enraged at the cheeky fighting type decided to forego orders and blasted machop at point blank range with a hyper beam effectivly knocking machop out. however the hyper took more out of miltank than it expected. that combined with the fractured leg made miltank pass out on the batlefield. the official stunned at this turn of events stuttered out,

"i... i declare a double knock-out. both trainers only have one pokemon left." cole while not happy about but not too angry returned machop with a blank look on his face. kagura however was not so stoic, screaming and shouting that it was unfair but she returned miltank nontheless.

"grr... aipom get out there and fuck him up." she hollered in her really not nice manner.

"hmm... i guess i'll send out... torchic!" cole pointed and the little orange bird at his feet charged into battle in a not so threatening run, infact it was downright hilarious. when the pokemon got to the center of the field the battle began with an explosive start.

"torchic use fireblast!" cole shouted. the fire star crashed into the aipom with stunning power. the aipom was understandibly hurt badly but cole wouldnt allow it to get a hit in. "torchic finish it off with flamethrower!" cole uttered with an air of finality. the bird obeyed and bathed the aipom in fire before it could blink. when the flames cleared the aipom was black with soot. it fell back on its ass completly unconsious.

"aipom is unable to battle and cole is the victor." the official announced as if it really needed to be uttered. torchic rushed overt to its trainer in victory and started glowing white. cole not expecting this closed his eyes and put his hand across his eyes to shield them from the light. a few moments later cole truned back to find his torchic missing and a combusken in its place.

" well that was unexpected. looks like you evolved into combusken. thats awesome!" cole was decidedly happy while combusken itself was not overly enthused. kagura looking defeated walked over to give cole his badge.

" here asshole take your badge!" kagura was about to throw the badge at him when cole held up a hand.

" nah just give me what its worth. i need the cash and i aint interested in badges so pay me. if you want you can strike this from your record to make yourself look better." kagura being shocked ,understandibly, put the badge away and wrote a check. she handed hm the check and cole pocketed it. having his money and being done working for the day cole decided to get a move on. ryu thinking the same thing got up and left with cole. having finished there buisness in town they started heading north towards the national park.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4.

ryu and cole were trudging along the manicured path between goldenrod and the national park. the park itself would be far more pristine than the paths would be and they could relax out there for a while. the plan was simple, trudge on up to ecruteak and defeat the gym leader there, then after some rest they would head out on route 38 and take down the 2 citys there. then double back onto route 42 take down those two cities and finally head down to newbark town fly on over to violet city and take out the last gym. they figured with all the planning they were doing it should take about 6 months. the games that kids play to prepare themselves for there journey,you could play through them in an hour, it was very unrealistic. the checkpoint to get into the park was crowded and loud and fucking annoying. ryu and cole were sitting and waiting for there turn to get into the park. it had turned into a " pay to play" kind of place you had to pay to go in and you had to buy special pokeballs to catch any pokemon there. ryu and cole both thought that this was exceedingly retarded. and ryu being a cheap bastard decided to yell at the lady at the counter. the lady while somewhat plain was cute in her own right with full b-cup breasts and a nice ass. "what the fuck lady. why the fuck should i buy your stupid balls when i have my own perfectly good ones?!"

"sir im gonna have to ask you to stop yelling" she said while bting her lower lip and blushing lightly. ryu being the perceptive one that he was noticed this action but was not sure what they meant immediatly.

" the fuck is wrong with you? why the fuck are you blushing?" this of course caused the woman to blush harder.

"sir come to the back with me and i will print you out a permit so you can use your own balls." she monotonosly ground out. ryu not quite understanding what was happening, happily went to the back room with her. the room was brightly lit with a printing machine, camera, table with a dildo on it

hair and pulled him into a slopy kiss. there tounges battled for control over the kingd om of mouth. ryu won obvously and after a minute or so of brutal snogging he pulled back for air. it was good timing to considering the girl was turning blue.

" ok not that i dont like you or on anyting but, dafuq lady?"

"i kind of have a thing for assholes" she admits embarassedly

"i didnt think youd go straight for anal but ok" ryu says unabashedly. the girl regretted that she the wore a skirt and thong that day. ryu being the quick thinker that he was proceded to reach his hand down and jam a finger down to the second knuckle right up her ass. the squeel that she let out was so fucking adorable that he almost jizzed in his pants.

"not like that you jackass" she screeched!

"i know that i was just being a jerk" ryu deadpanned while continuing the fingering. he stuck a second finger in and proceeded to scissor them in attempt to widen her up for his cock. "of course im still going to fuck your ass. now, what scent of lube would you like, cherry or green apple?" the girl actually pondered this for a moment before stuttering "g-green apple p-please."

"coming right up" ryu hapilly said he then scissored his finger as wide apart as they would go and pulled a tube of green apple lubricant out of one of his inner pockets. he then reached down with his other hand and stuck the opening into her rectum. he squeezed the entire tube into her body. she shivered from the cold slime but moaned in ecstacy all the same. ryu bent her over the table and pulled out his rock hard cock. he thrust it all at once into her stretched and gooey opening. he thrust fast and hard bringing girl to multiple orgasms quickly. ryu reached over for the black dildo and was happy to find it was a vibrator. he jammed it into her pussy and turned it on full a blood curdling scream was heard. cole, who had been getting annoyed, heard the scream and sighed. 'He's gonna be there a while' cole thought and proceded to take a nap. ryu then pulled a roll of tape from his endless supply of pockets and taped the dildo inside in order to free up his hands. getting back to the thrusting he now grabbed her hip with his left hand and fondled her her breasts with his right. pincing te nipple and rolling it back and forth caused an especially throaty moan to escape her plump lips. finally with a mighty thrust,ryu shot his load into her stretched and abused asshole. she slumped over the table for a moment and then rose with the biggest smile on her face that you could posibly removed the taped dildo from her vagina and licked it clean. she straightened her clothes and gave ryu, wo had also fixed himself, a peck on the cheek. "well that was fun and all but i really must ask, why was there a dildo on the table?" ryu questioned with an uneasy grin.

"well not everyones as good as you, so when ever one of the really bad ones gets through with us, we just use it to finish ourselves off, or in one case get everything started and finished."

" ok two things. one, us? and two, started and finished?" ryu questioned with a chuckle.

"yeah all the girls who work here do this whenever theres a really hot guy we wanna fuck. and one time one of my friends took a guy in here but before they even got there clothes off he had come in his pants. she was still horny so she cleaned him up and then got herself off. i dont know why she didnt kick him' r out first but i guess she was just feeling genourous that day."

"ha ha... yeah... thats funny," ryu ground out now very uneasy. what the girl didnt know was that that very man just fucked her ass raw. a few years back ryu had been about to go into the national park to find a sunflora to add to his pokedex back when he needed that stupid thing. another woman had taken him to this very room to what he just did. but since that was his first sexual encounter, and he didnt know anything about sex at that point it had been abysmal ad he left feeling unsatisfied and ashamed. since then he had becme akin to a sex god in comparisn to what he used to be. " well now if you dont mind i really gotta get going so if icould just..." ryu trailed off

" oh of course just give me a minute" the lady said slightly embarassed. after a few bits of paper and a photgraph ryu was the proud owner of a standerd pokeball capture permit only useful in the national perk which he would never go to again. yeah this endeavor totally had a pont to it. after a quick goodbye ryu wet outside and sat next to cole. cole being a light sleeper jolted to awareness and then glared at his friend.

" was this really the time for that? cole questioned with minor annoyance.

"theres always time for fucking,cole you know that."

" yes but theres a time and a place and if you start itching down there were not taking you to the clinic." cole deadpanned. just then an explosion ripped through the air blowing the doors to the national park in the waiting area. ryu and cole rushed to the door to see what had happened what they saw shocked them. the national park was ablaze, corpses line the ruined pathways, human and pokemon alike. the corpses were wrecked but not so bad that you couldnt recognize them, well for the most part. others like what was later identified as an azlakazam was so destroyed that you couldnt tell if it was human or pokemon. ryu and cole rushed past the corpses to try and find survivors and fgure out what just happened.


End file.
